


Codependent

by 4nt1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Crime, Drugs, F/M, Gen, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nt1/pseuds/4nt1
Summary: CW: Drugs(Opioids), addiction, graphic descriptions of Overdosing, Major Character Death, & Toxic RelationshipsInspired by Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez, I recommend that you listen to it as you read!
Relationships: Kunimi Akira & Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Codependent

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Drugs(Opioids), addiction, graphic descriptions of Overdosing, Major Character Death, & Toxic Relationships
> 
> Inspired by Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez, I recommend that you listen to it as you read!

Codependency is classified as a psychological phenomenon where a person has an emotional or psychological reliance on their significant other.

These types of relationships usually occur when a partner is suffering from a mental illness or addiction— **_maybe that can describe your relationship with Kunimi Akira_ ** —though it didn’t quite begin that way. Your relationship with him was innocent, endearing, and above all,  _ healthy _ . However, the cycle of pain and regret began when Kindaichi passed away.

The summer day was relatively normal. Kunimi had a Fraud Examination class that morning. He’d usually breeze through the class and interject a few comments during the lecture that’d earn a few laughs from the professor and his peers. After class, he’d wait for Kindaichi in the lobby to go in his car and spark one—but he was awfully late this time. Kunimi decided to shrug it off and text you instead. The rest of the school day went off like this until he felt something murky was churning in his stomach—something putrid and frightful— a gut feeling that something was  _ odd _ . 

Kunimi called and texted Kindaichi a total of  _ twelve times _ that day, before sighing to himself and calling Kindaichi’s mother. The phone rang two times before she picked up. The sound of broken sobs disturbs him, “What’s wrong, what happened?”, her voice quivers and she sniffles, “Yuutarou died in a car accident.” Upon hearing the news, Kunimi’s heart sinks, and the sense of stability you both had  _ shattered into serrated bits _ .

As the years go by, Kunimi develops an addiction to opioids, he believes that using them solves the hole in his heart. He flunked out of university and started selling drugs with a pharmacist by the name of Konoha while you were toughing it out, juggling university and a part-time job to support the both of you. Your life has been playing in a constant loop, every time you come home you have another job to do; being an impromptu therapist for Kunimi and making sure that he doesn’t  _ overdose _ . Every day you try to convince him to get help but you can’t force a person who doesn’t want to improve to take care of themselves. He calls you his  _ lifeline _ , in the past, you would’ve gushed about that but the pet name terrifies you. He's clinging onto you like you were the last thing he'd ever known.

_ There were times where you thought you’d lose Kunimi, be it to the police or God.  _

The first time you had to bail him out you didn’t even know about his “job”, he referred to it as a shift at a drug company, you were worried about him working at a drug company of all places but he persuaded you into trusting him. You were working on a research paper for your Integrated Circuit Design class at the library until you received a phone call from an unknown number. Your finger clicked over the red decline button thinking that it's just some scam call. However the same number rang again, your eyebrow twitched and you eventually picked up the phone.

“Babe, I need you to bail me out at the Tokyo Police Department.” It took a while for his statement to register—you were completely dumbfounded. 

“What the fuck do you mean bail you out?” The surrounding students and librarians looked at you as if you grew three heads, some turned to their friends and began whispering to each other. A librarian motioned for you to lower your voice.

“Shit happened, I guess.” 

You sighed and rested your hand against your forehead, “You’re going to tell me the truth when we get home.” You hung up and groaned thinking about the rent money due next week.

Before he started dealing he was a reckless user, there were a couple of scares but nothing compares to when he overdosed. It was after a taxing afternoon shift, you were winded and looking forward to eating the Chinese takeout you brought home. 

The atmosphere of your shared apartment was  _ dark _ , you figured that Kunimi was asleep. He found it annoying that you constantly checked on him but in your opinion it’s better to be safe than sorry. You placed the takeout bags on the kitchen counter and made your way towards the bedroom. The smell of something foul hits you as you open the door, and there you see it; his twitching body, cloudy white foam leaking out of his mouth spilling onto the bed sheets. Panic surged within you, you rushed towards his body and saw the blue tint on his skin. He was choking on his own vomit. You shakily dialed 119 whilst looking for naloxone and a rag. Following the operator’s directions you wiped his mouth and injected the naloxone in his thigh. The wait for the ambulance was intense, it felt as if hours passed in a span of minutes. 

As the paramedics put Kunimi on the stretcher, your world was destroyed and unrepairable. You were a nervous wreck thinking of the worst case scenario— Kunimi dying. Doctors told you that his overdose was caused by oxycodone pills laced with fentanyl and that he’ll be in a comatose state for a few days after he becomes stable. They also said that he’s lucky he’s even alive. 

Although it was unreasonable for you to feel this way, you were angry at Kindaichi for dying. Angry that Kunimi decided to go down this path and angry at yourself for not putting a stop to it sooner. 

The instances persist as time flies. Luckily, the chances of Kunimi overdosing again would be low since he receives safer drugs from Konoha but the constant anxiety wears you down. Mental and physical exhaustion was apparent in your body. The stress from college, work, and Kunimi were building up and tearing you down.

**_You’ve been running ragged._ **

You want to be able to relax. You don’t want to be his accomplice. You want to focus on yourself. You don’t want to hear his superficial words. You want freedom. You don’t want to be bound by his burdens.  **_You want to leave him_ ** _. _

But you couldn’t, you both knew that. The hardship of being his lifeline holds you back, the thought of him committing suicide because you left terrifies you. Flashbacks of the white foam expelling out of his twitching body run through your mind. The fear of seeing him like that again overtakes you. Pleading eyes would look up at you, grab your hands, and he says, “Please don’t go. I can’t lose you too.”

_ And you stay _ . False promises of getting better are whispered into your ear and coax you into staying until you’re fed up once again.


End file.
